Godzilla 2084: Episode 1
by Alexander Wright
Summary: In 2084, there is a new Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Godzilla 2084

After the third war, the newly re-formed Earth Defense Force assigned Godzilla 2054 to work around Florida. He vanished in the year 2077. After many years, Godzilla 2084 was ready to go. However, that was until Monster Case number 1972 - more commonly known as the Ghidorah-2 Incident - occurred. Due to unforeseen events, a hole in the space-time continuum allowed a monster powered by six of the seven Chaos Emeralds to come into our world. The beast was an alternate universe's counterpart to our own King Ghidorah, and to whom the EDF gave the name Ghidorah-2. Ghidorah-2 then proceeded to challenge Godzilla 2084. The results were horrifying. In their first round, Ghidorah-2 had nearly killed Godzilla 2084, and left many life-threatening wounds.

"Beep…beep…beep…beep". The drone of the building-sized heart monitor filled the valley. It was the year 2086.

"Godzilla 2084: Earth protector. A monster barely alive." The general sighed.

A group of a thousand doctors surrounded a giant, limp, almost lifeless form. One of them was speaking into a megaphone.

"Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology. We can make this world's first bionic monster, and Godzilla 2084 will be that monster. Better than he was before. Better…Stronger…Faster."


	2. Chapter 2

"Arrrgh" roared Ghidorah-2. "I'll smash ye little punks!"

Ghidorah-2 finished demolishing the Chrysler Building and walked over to the Empire State Building, trampling a radio tower on his way.

"Oh, dear" moaned a passerby. "Whatever shall we do?"

The ground started shaking. Out of the distance, a figure appeared.

"Look up!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's a bionic monster running very slowly!"

"How does he do that?"

Godzilla 2084 ran at the city in a quickened slow-motion pass, emitting sounds with odd wavelengths every step. Ghidorah-2 laughed at his approach. As if responding to the laughs, Godzilla 2084 flew into a triple-spin two-legged roundhouse kick. The attack was effective.

"Yar har har" laughed the evil three-headed bully as he recoiled. "Ye shall not be defeatin' me so easily!"

With saying, he drew in a breath and started to charge his Chaos Beam attack. Quickly, Godzilla 2084 started punching repeatedly at him to no avail. His attacks were not effective. Suddenly, Ghidorah-2 began to shout the words Godzilla 2084 dreaded the most:

"Chaos Beam!"

Fiery blue conflagrations were shooting out of Ghidorah-2's mouths and struck Godzilla 2084 dead on. The attack was super effective! Godzilla lost 100 HP! Hurting very much, Godzilla 2084 used Roundhouse Kick! It was not very effective. Ghidorah-2 lost 0 HP. Finally, Ghidorah-2 used Chaos Fist and struck a final blow. The fight was over before it began. Ghidorah-2 had knocked Godzilla 2084 into next week by using the Chaos Emeralds to warp him there.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later. Godzilla 2084 burst out of a temporal anomaly and fell on the ground. He looked around and it was obvious to him that Ghidorah-2 had smashed the city while he was gone. In the distance, he heard fluttering. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mothra's son, Leo appeared.

"Where have you been, man?" Leo inquired. "The city was trashed and Ghidorah-2 went off on some crazy mission to destroy Tokyo!"

"WHAT!" Godzilla 2084 exclaimed. "Not the place that makes 'Godzilla 2084: The Manga'! I must stop this terrible crime!"

Screaming like a little baby, Godzilla '84 started running off slow in the direction of Tokyo. Unfortunately, someone had left a Giga-Crystal growing kit in a demolished laboratory.

"OWWWW!" screamed Godzilla '84. "My toe!"

"Lemme take a look at that," Leo said curiously.

After waiting for Godzilla '84 to stop crying like a little baby, he examined the small crystal in detail. Without warning, he leapt up and yelled.

"IT'S A CHAOS EMERALD!"

"What?" Godzilla '84 asked. "And stop talking in all caps. It hurts my ears"

"Ahem" Leo began. "It is the last emerald. When Ghidorah-2 came, I saw aerial photos, and it looked like he had all the emeralds except this one. It must have fallen out when he teleported here."

"Ah, I see" he agreed.

"We can use this to help us defeat Ghidorah-2." Leo finished triumphantly. "Here, take it!"

The words 'Godzilla 2084 has gotten a Chaos Emerald!' appeared in the sky.

"AHHHHH!" G'84 yelled. "Words in the Sky!"

"Don't mind those" Leo sighed. "Just go!"

"Alright." Godzilla 2084 said determinately. "I'll win this time"

"Boom!" went the small video game building.

"That'll teach ye to not make games about…" Ghidorah-2 began when he was interrupted by the sound of a bionic monster exiting Chaos Warp. "…foolish plumbers"

"Ah hah!" G'84 noted. "You are mine!"

"I'll smash yer' little manga factory soon enough"

As if a mule had kicked him in the head, Godzilla '84 started to charge his attack. Ghidorah-2 stood and laughed at him.

"Do ye think that there emerald is going to beat my six?" he chuckled.

"Chaos Blast!" G'84 yelled.

An eruption of chaos energy blew a crater-sized hole in the ground, but it did not affect Ghidorah-2.

"See?" Ghidorah-2 quipped.

"Chaos Beam!" G'84 tried again.

This time the energy came out of his mouth, struck the Pizzilla Hut National Headquarters, and demolished in an Independence Day style explosion.

"Not there yet" G-2 taunted.

"Alright then, take this!" he yelled quickly. "Chaos Memory!"

"Wait, stoooooooopppp!" Leo yelled.

"Whhhhhyyyyy?"

The world about them slowed down. Godzilla 2084's new internal chronometer began melting. In fact, the watches and clocks of anyone within a 70-kilometer radius began to melt.

"Yooooouuuu werrrrrre suppppossssseeddd toooo saaaaaay "Chaaaaoooossss Maaaaalllllaaaadddddyyy! Nowwwwwww yooooou haaaaaaavvvvvveeee sllllllllllllllllloooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeddddddddddddddd thhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeee flowwwwwwwwwwww oooooooooffffffffff theeeeeeeeee sppppppppaaaaacccccceeeeeeee-tiiiiiiiimmmmmmme continuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm!"

_"Hmmm," G'84 thought with his bionically quickened brain. "Maybe I can use 'Chaos Disintegrate' instead"_

"Chhhhhhaaaaooooossssss Diiiiiissssiiinnnnnttttteeeeeggggggrrrrraatttttteeeee!" G'84 yelled.

Right after the words left his mouth, the space-time continuum sped up to normal speeds.

"Little good that did ye maties" G-2 triumphantly exclaimed. "Because I will…"

With no warning, Ghidorah-2 suddenly turned into a giant monster-shaped pile of rectangular squares and fell apart.

"What?" G'84 questioned. "Where did he go?"

"Oi!" Leo sighed. "You used 'Chaos Disintegrate' on him. That attack turns the most powerful object influenced by 'Chaos Memory' into rectangular squares."

"Oh?"

"THAT MEANS WE WIN!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

The defeated Ghidorah-2 left the Chaos Emeralds after he lost and his essence returned to his universe to re-balance the space-time continuum. Godzilla 2084 and Leo continued to fight villains for the Earth Defense Force, 'Godzilla 2084: The Manga' was still being made and Pizzilla Hut rebuilt their building.

"Well, I guess it's over" finished Godzilla 2084. "But the story hasn't stopped!"

"I know," said Leo. "We have to say those two magic words to end this thing"

"Oh yeah!" G'84 realized. "Yes yes, here we go:"

THE END

A/N: Please review!


End file.
